bitch is going down
by putyourrecordson
Summary: everyone has disappeared, who is behind it? and can Joan find them in time?
1. escaping

It's been 3 months since the moriarty case, all the trials for her seemed to get delayed, but she was finally found guilty of her crimes. Sherlock was asleep on the sofa when his phone rang, Joan didn't want to disturbed him, and he hadn't slept for a long time. She answered the phone herself.

"Hello, Sherlock's phone"

"Miss Watson" it was captain Gregson "where's Sherlock?" he sounded scared

"Poor little guy worked so hard, tired himself out. He's sleeping on the sofa, what's wrong?" she was starting to get worried.

"Well… um… moriartys escaped from the FBI" her heart stopped, or at least it felt like that. She dropped the phone, and it smashed into a million pieces. She just stood there, shocked and scared. He snored making her jump; she turned and ran over to him, shaking him awake.

"Watson... WATSON, I'm awake I'm awake what is it? What's the problem?" he had hold of her arms and she just sat there next to him, looking down, silently crying. She didn't know what to say, if she told him she didn't know how he would react, it could be the final trigger but if she didn't, he would lose all trust in her. She didn't want either. He used one hand to lift her face to look at him; he was trying to deduce what might have happened. He saw the broken phone on the floor, and looked into her eyes.

"Watson, what happened?" he had a feeling on what she might say; he hoped she wouldn't say it. She closed her eyes and looked back down.

"Moriarty has escaped" she looked back up at him. His eyes were open wide, shallow breathing and his mouth was open. He let go of her arms, and dropped back onto the sofa, hands over his nose and mouth, head way back thinking about what to do. Joan got up and sat next to him, she was worried, for both of them.

"Sherlock, what do we do?" she sounded so scared, like a little girl asking who lost her mum in the supermarket. She kept looking at him, scanning him, trying to see if he was as scared as she was. He obviously was he was just better at hiding it. He suddenly stood up, pacing back and forth when he came up with a plan. He pointed at her.

"What's the one thing she's going to want?" he sounded inpatient, angry even.

"Revenge" she answered quickly.

"On who?"

"You, right?" she feared for him after all, moriarty is defiantly dangerous. He stopped pacing and looked at Joan; he walked over, kneeled down and put him hands on hers.

"Watson, I don't mean to scare you but, I fear she may not be after me anymore, moriarty will be going after the one who put her in jail, and she believes that's you"

She looked more scared than ever, she swallowed hard and tried to control her breathing, she didn't want to admit this, but even after what he just said she was still concentrating on the fact that they were holding hands. NOT THE TIME JOAN! Her brain screamed at her.

"Still… what do we do?" she whispered. He looked down, he hated disappointing her but he couldn't think of what else to say.

"I don't know". He looked down at the floor desperately trying to think of something, something that could protect her; he hated the idea of her not being safe.

"We'll call captain gregson and arrange for police protection, the best he's got." Sherlock looked back up at Joan, she was slowly, quietly crying. He wiped away the tears with his thumb.

"It will be ok, I promise. But until she's dead, you're not leaving my sight ok?" it sounded more like an order coming from him.

"Ok" she sighed; she's not going to be able to sleep tonight.

-Surprise time skip which isn't much of a surprise- one day later

All they ever had on moriarty, all the case files, all the plans, all spread out on the wall of crazy and on the desks and basically everywhere. 2 officers and standing outside and 3 more inside, for each level of the house, all have been briefed on moriarty and to shoot on sight. Sherlock, needless to say, was going crazy just after one day .he was still eating and showering but he wouldn't sleep, and for once, neither would Joan. Joan was usually all aboard for sleeping but she didn't want to, she wanted to bring this bitch down!

"Ok, she escaped from the FBI 27 hours ago, now we know she won't leave New York and she wants to harm us in some way so she must be nearby by now, she most likely is within a 30 block radius…." He went on and on-going over all the facts, Joan chimed in every now and then to correct him on little details.

BANG, BANG.

They jumped up in surprise; they looked at each other wondering if they heard correctly.

BANG, BANG, BANG.

Sherlock grabbed Joan's hand and pulled her behind him, both at the back of the room, 2 tall men walked through the door, and they had two types of guns, one which fires bullets, and one which fires knock out darts.

BANG BANG


	2. all gone

Sherlock's **p.o.v **

It was dark, very dark. There is a sharp pain in Sherlock's arm, his head is ponding and his arms are tied up above his head, connected to the wall. He opens his eyes slowly and looks around, as his eyes adjust to the dark, he could make out the silhouette of people, lots and lots of people, tied up like him. He couldn't tell who they were, but he knew this wasn't good. He tried to remember how he got here, ok so he was in the brownstone going over the case, two men came and shot him and joan with knock ou- JOAN! He turned his head frantically looking around for her, his throat hurt so he couldn't speak.

"she's not here" a familiar voice, who was it, think sherlock think. He had to say something, anything.

"where is she?" he spoke quietly.

"SHERLOCK, man is that you?" another voice from across the room, he could see clearer now, detective bell, what was he doing here.

"bell, where are we? Wheres jo- watson?" sherlock said a little louder.

"no idea, I can teven see you properly, she might be her-"

"SHE IS NOT HERE" sherlock turned his head, a few people down was captin gregson.

"they only bought in sherlock" he said.

Joans **p.o.v**

She woke to sunlight shinning in her eyes, a terrible pain in her shoulder, and a ragging headache, she looked around, still in the brownstone. Where's sherlock? Her head immediately shot up with that thought, there were drag marks on the floor, they took him. She followed the marks to the back door, outside and down the ally, when the stop and got replaced with tire marks, oh god sherlock where are you? She ran back inside and grabbed her phone, again and again she calls captin gregsn and detective bell, no answer from either. She calls alfredo and tells him to meet her at the precinct on the 3rd floor, gregsons office. She arrives only to find nobody there, no a single perosn in sight.

Nobody at the front desk, nobody in the halls or in the offices, when she got off the elevator she was shocked, nobody on the entire floor. This place is usaully crowded with officers but now, empty. Alfredo was sitting on one of the desk texting on his phone, he see's joan and puts away his phone then walks over to her.

"joan, what happened? Wheres sherlock?"

"wheres sherlock? WHERES ANYBODY? I don't know and im terrified of whats going on"

"that's not all you should be scared of, look" he walked over to the white board and pulled a small note off it then gave it to joan.

_To whom it may concern,_

_I'm afraid that you shall not be seeing you precint workers ever again, they have been put under my control unwillingly. By all means, try and find them, not even sherlock holmes will be able to! _

_Love _

_Jamie moriarty _

"moriarty, I should have known" joans voice had changed, from scared to angry. "if she thinks she can just come in here and take people, she's got another thing coming" joan and alfredo looked around for a while, they needed to find any sort of clue she may have left, just a muddy foot print, she took a picture of it with her phone, and of the crime scence.

"I found something" alfredo shouted from across the room, joan walked over, he held up a tiny box. "it's a second hand listening device" joan took it from his hand and threw it across the room.

"grab the boxes of files, we have to go back to the brownstone, grab a few more files then find somewere to work" alfredo grabbed a box and follwed her out, once they had clean all of sherlocks files into boxes they loaded alfredos car and drove off. They were at one of alfredos many 'safe houses' as he liked to put it.

They got to work. She had to find them, she had to bring moriarty down for good. she had made up her mind, if she got the chance, joan was going to kill the bitch!


	3. sherlocks POV

Sherlock **p.o.v**

Ok, so far I know that most of, if not all of the precinct is trapped here with me, but nobody knows where Joan is. All I can think of is Joan, where is she? Is she ok? I wish I knew I miss her so much, her sweet smile, her beautiful long black hair, her capability to make even the darkest situations bright and her calming voice which allows me to think. I no longer need to call on one of my paid females to come round, I no longer need any of that to help me, and all I need is Joan. I can't be, no I mustn't be she my partner, my friend I can't be 'falling' for her. Can I?

"Captain, what do you know about our current situation?"

"Just about as much as you do, Holmes, but I suspect moriarty is behind this"

"She is obviously behind this" bell yelled from across the room. "Who else could possibly kidnap us all?"

"How did she do that?" Sherlock asks puzzled for once.

"No exactly sure how but, I think gas was involved" aha, gas. One level at a time, starting from the bottom, lock the doors, no escape. Genius, but with one flaw, it's up against Sherlock Holmes- wait no, I'm tied up I can't do anything, how are we-

"Hold up, Joan isn't here right? "Bell asks.

"Unfortunately" I say

"No, fortunately, she can get help, she can find us"

"Unless she's dead" Gregson butts in.

"Thank you captain" I say angrily "in a moment of crisis I know I can count on you to make my worst nightmares seem real. Now shut up" I shouted at him, I didn't mean to but it just came out.

"Well I'm sorry Holmes, but I see no other reason why she isn't here" Greg son replied

"YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT, I LIKE TO THINK MAYBE THERES HOPE!"

"Shut up, all of you" a female voice I could recognise ten miles away.

"Moriarty" I say with spite.

"Yes, tis I, your worst nightmare. So sweet of you to say that." I couldn't see her, it was dark but she was most likely speaking from the furthest corner away from me.

"When I said worst nightmare, I wasn't talking about you kidnapping me" still angry I try and get out of the ropes, but it hurts too much.

"You weren't" she was surprised "well then, enlighten me Mr Holmes, what did you mean by 'worst nightmare" I looked around to try and see her, but I couldn't, I had no way to tell where she was in the room or what she was going to do. I was vulnerable. I looked over at gregson who was trying hard not to scream at her to let us all go. A young man's voice from near bells area spoke up.

"Hey, if this is all about Holmes, then why are we here? "He sounded confident, he didn't seem scared, turns out he was new and didn't know of moriarty yet. We never told the press about moriarty, just that a dangerous criminal had been arrested.

"Oh well you see the thing is, Sherlock always has back up from you lot so, I get rid of the backup and-"

"And we have no way to get out" I finish for her. "My worst nightmare is being responsible for Joan's death" I sounded almost broken, what's wrong with me.

"But Joan's here" moriarty says. My head springs up and I start to look around for her again.

"No she isn't, she was never bought in" Gregson says. At this point the light turn on. All of us were there, all but one. it was an abandoned warehouse, muddy in parts of the room and in there was a table near the middle. on the table were ropes, scalpels and a gun I knew what she was going to use them for, Joan. I hated thinking about it, I didn't want anything to happen to Joan, I mean Watson, what's wrong with me. Moriarty is now standing in the middle of the room checking all of her little wall traps, then she turns to the two men standing by the door.

"WHERE IS SHE?" Moriarty was furious. The guards looked terrified; the right one pushed the left one forward to answer.

"Well…um" he was nervous "you only said to get him, so we did" she snapped, pulled out her gun and pointed it at them.

"YOU WERE MEANT TO GET THEM BOTH!" she looked down and tried to calm down, gun still pointed. "Just go and get her" they practically ran out. I could feel my face change, I knew I looked scared, I was. God Joan, please just run, run for help. Go Joan, run!


	4. once and for all

Joan's **p.o.v**

Alfredo's hideout was nice; it had a big living room and kitchen with two bedrooms and a luxury bathroom. It was in the heart of Staten Island, surrounded by similar buildings, they made sure to keep the blinds closed just in case one of Moriartys minions walks by. They had covered the living room with papers, it was even worse than the brownstone (and that's saying something). Joan had to make sure she could see everything; every little detail had to be visible for her to find Sherlock. She had already informed the FBI of their situation, there were guards down the street keeping a look out, the rest of the FBI searching for everyone.

All she could think about was Sherlock, how he looked with his scruffy hair and baggy shirts, how the brownstone smelt like him whether he was there or not. God how she missed him, his stupid little deducing's about how she looked and how he would barge into her room in the middle of the night to explain some random theory then fall asleep in the chair next to her. She missed him, she wanted to be here with him, not Alfredo she wanted to be working with Sherlock and she wanted to hear his voice again. She wanted Sherlock, she loves him.

"What am I even meant to be looking for?" Alfredo asks from across the room.

"Something, anything that might lead us to Sherlock" she said with a hint of anger/worry in her voice.

"Joan" she looks over at him. "We have been here for ages just looking at these files, there's nothing here"

"We can't give up on him" she stands up and looks over everything quickly scanning it with her eyes, they fall upon the picture of a muddy footprint. "Aha!" she says grabbing it.

"What is it?" Alfredo says heading over to look.

"This footprint, it was in the middle of the room, like he changed shoes, but maybe he use it to cover something up"

"Like what?" Alfredo seems confused.

"A gun shoot, maybe, but that's not important. The fact is, this isn't mud"

"Ok, you lost me." Looking even more confused.

"This is a very rare colour; you don't just walk through it. You have to mix certain ingredients to get it, one of which is very hard to get and costs a lot. They must have been using it to contain the gas they used to take everyone."

"Hold up Joan, what gas?"

"Didn't I tell you that? Sorry, Sherlock's right it is very easy to forget to tell people things" Joan chuckled a little, thinking about when Sherlock had said that. She figured it out when she saw the mud was very dry and crispy, only certain gasses can do that to footprints, it was still in the air when he used it.

"What was the point in covering up the shoot then? If they were going to take everybody anyway." Alfredo asks

"Maybe, they got worried because the bullet had there finger prints on it" Joan guessed.

"So now what?" Alfredo asks.

"Now" she turns to face him properly. "we know how to find them, if we can find out who has purchased, Aragonite, then we can find them" she was smiling now, she pulled out her phone and sent a text to Sargent Reynard (FBI) to send her the list of purchases.

They had the results within the hour, only three purchases had been made and only one in the past two weeks. It had been delivered to and old workshop, Joan and Alfredo were out the door. Followed by the FBI agents they made their way to the work place. It was very old with broken windows, faulty lights and no door handle. When they entered they found a table with all sorts of dangerous chemicals, the FBI had showed up and took control, but Joan already knew where she had to go.

She and Alfredo were in the car, Joan trying to explain to Alfredo (who was driving) where they were going and why.

"listen, there was a bit of broken glass on the floor, different form all the others, it was special because its only used in warehouses, and there are about 10 warehouses in new York which use AND they are all in the same area, we just need to find one with the lights on!" She was excited, she managed to 'acquire' a gun from the precinct, she knew how to use it and she wasn't afraid to. She also had a pocket knife with her, just in case.

They parked the car and walked down the street, Joan was in trainers so she was quieter and shorter than usual. They turned the corner and Joan quickly pulled Alfredo back, there it was. Broken windows but lights on, one guard outside smoking, this is it. This is where Sherlock is, and this is the day she was going to bring down Moriarty, once and for all.


	5. Game over

It was dark and cold, just like from a horror movie. The old warehouse stood there between the buildings, the broken windows with a faint light shining through them. Joan and Alfredo watched from around the corner as the guard smoked his cigarette and looked around. They needed to distract him, so they could sneak in and see if they were right. Joan wanted to make sure they were in there before she called the FBI in on it. Alfredo thought that this was a bad idea but Joan didn't care, she had to see Sherlock again, she had to save him.

"Alright Joan, here's what we do, I'll distract the guard while you sneak around, try not to make too much noise, as soon as you know they are there, call the FBI and wait, only attack if someone is about to die, got it?" Alfredo spoke slowly and clearly to make sure Joan was listening. She just nodded her head, and then she snuck across the road and ducked behind a nearby car.

Alfredo walked out across the street straight up to the guy, a fight soon broke out, and Joan managed to get in through an open fire exit as Alfredo was beating up the guard. She snuck down the corridor and came across a slightly open door, with a bright light and voices on the other side. The crouched down and listened for a while. She could hear four voices talking, bell, Gregson, moriarty and Sherlock; it was so good to hear Sherlock again.

"I don't see the point in this anymore" bell said

"The point is to make sure none of you stupid little police officers get in my way ever again" moriarty spoke.

"Detective, consulting detective, not a police officer there is a difference" Sherlock said like he was getting annoyed with always pointing it out.

"Do I care?" moriarty sighed.

"You should, Sherlock would never be a good cop" Gregson butted in, again.

"Thank you captain" Sherlock said sarcastically.

"Joan might be a good cop though" bell said.

"I highly doubt it, she isn't even a good detective, can't even find you lot" moriarty laughed.

"You shut your mouth, she's a great detective" Sherlock yelled angrily, this made Joan smile.

"Oh please Sherlock, she is terrible, she's just living in your shadow" she walked over to Sherlock and crouched down "trust me Sherlock, she is probably dead by now" Joan pulled her phone out and pressed call CAPT. GREGSON. She heard the phone ring, it was in a basket under the table, Moriarty walked over and got the phone out, and she immediately answered it.

"It's about time you called, is she dead or not?" she was obviously expecting one of her goons to be on the other end.

"Not" Joan whispered into the phone. Well, you should have seen Moriartys face when she heard that, it was a mix of shocked, scared, worried and confused.

"Oh come on Jamie, don't look like that" Joan had to stop herself from laughing as Moriarty spun round trying to find out where she was. Joan had moved from behind the door to inside an old office looking over the warehouse, with one way glass it was easy to see her but not be seen, Moriarty didn't even look up.

"Where are you!?" she hissed down the phone.

"Wouldn't you like to know" she said with a smirk, "so killed anybody lately?"

"Well, wouldn't you like to know?"

"Do you mind putting me on speaker, loud enough for everyone to hear" Moriarty held the phone away from her ear and questioned doing it at first, then she clicked the speaker button.

"Thank you, I was wondering if you have checked up on your plans in Indonesia lately" Moriarty nearly dropped the phone when she heard this. "You know the illegal logging seem you have, to cut down the forests and sell all the wood to paper companies for like £100 a log. Yeah the Indonesian authorities have taken over your work men. They were very grateful to me"

"How they hell did you figure that out!" she screamed at the phone. Needless to say everybody was surprised and was not afraid to show it.

"That's not all; did you know there is a lot of oil being mined in Alaska? Your company...um… oilmin I think, yeah that's illegal too, had to get rid of that. oh, yeah and I'm most proud of destroying your cocaine ride through the Sahara, using camels to get cocaine across the desert, I mean, genius but… gone, want to heard more?" you could hear the superiority in her voice as she spoke this, each word took their blow to Moriarty.

"You can't have possibly known about that, never mind taken it down… how many more do you know of?" she was desperate to know, she wanted to know how many threads of her web Watson had taken down.

"Madagascar slavery trade, Asian tiger/elephant hunting, selling weed in India, planning to kill Kate Middleton and her son for a few billion, sending a fake bill through parliament to allow oil trucks to pass through nature reserves so you can keep hide outs for members of your gang so they don't get arrested and you can use them for future murders. Shall I continue?" Joan said, knowing she was right.

Moriarty just collapsed onto the floor, she couldn't believe what she had just heard, and she didn't know what to say. All of her plans, gone just like that in less than 3 days, how? Sherlock just laughed, he couldn't believe it either, his Watson, his Joan managed to take down his worst enemy all by herself. There were no words to describe how proud he was right now, how in love with her he was right now; he even admitted it in his mind. Sherlock Holmes was in love with his partner, Joan Watson.

"Oh and one more thing" Joan said at the end of the phone, all of a sudden sirens and cars appeared outside. Joan walked through the door and points the gun at moriarty, she hung up the phone. "I may or may not have contacted the FBI" Joan smiled as Moriarty looked up at her, FBI agents flooded the room, they picked Moriarty up from the floor and handcuffed her, Joan whispered in her ear.

"Game over"


	6. Back home

They were back in the brownstone, everybody has been set free and many have thanked Joan. Sherlock didn't say anything the whole ride home; he just looked out the window of the taxi with a blank expression on his face. When they got home he just walked into the kitchen and made some tea, Joan went upstairs to change into something more comfortable then she came back down to find him sitting in the middle of the room, two teas next to him, just looking at the wall.

"Sherlock, are you alright?" Joan asked concerned about him.

"Come here Watson, come sit next to me and talk." She walked over and sat next to him on the floor, he passed her the tea and she drank with pleasure.

"What do you want to talk about?" she said smiling at him, trying to break the tension. He started to laugh a little then looked at her.

"Well, maybe you could tell me how the hell you figured out her plans and how you did it all on your own?" she laughed now, they both just sat there laughing. Joan drank some more tea then turned to face him and put the cup down; she had stopped laughing and looked almost sad. Sherlock stopped laughing too and turned towards her.

"What's wrong? It's all over now, there no need to be sad" he said trying to comfort her.

"You could have died, I could have lost you" she started to cry lightly. He put his hand up to her face and wiped away the tears with his thumb. She looked up at him and smiled, he smiled back.

"Hey, there's no need to cry, what you did was amazing, I would never have been able to do what you did. You're beautiful and talented and the most intelligent woman I've ever met, you honestly eclipse you entire gender Joan. Your… perfect"

She couldn't help herself; she hugged him, quietly crying tears of joy into his shoulder. He huddled her back, doing exactly the same thing, they sat there for ages just hugging, until Joan broke the silence.

"Sherlock... this may not be the right time but condsidering what just happened I feel like if I don't tell you now, I may never get another chance to…" Sherlock pulled back from the hug and kissed her, slowly and passionately, making that night, the best night they have ever had. When they had to pull back for air, foreheads resting on each other, just looking into each other's eyes.

"I love you Sherlock"

"I love you, too"


End file.
